Is this the real life ?
by RedPanda0
Summary: J'ai déjà écris ça auparavant, mais ceci est une réécriture. Julie, ex-youtubeuse et actrice renommée revient à Paris et entre dans une convention. Sa rencontre avec Mathieu Sommet va tout changer...
1. Chapter 1 : Hello world

Honnêtement, je savais pas ce que je faisais ici. C'est vrai, j'étais plus qu'une youtubeuse déchue et haie par une bonne partie de Youtube. Les souvenirs me revenaient. Les dédicaces, dans ce coin là. Là-bas, c'était là où j'ai dégueulé quand… Nan rien. Heureusement, les Millenium n'étaient pas là. Du moins, je ne les voyait pas.

Soudain, un amas de personnes qui se bousculaient devant une porte, encadrés tant bien que mal par des personnes portant un tee-shirt noir avec inscrit « DIRECTION ». J'entendais des filles hurler :

- MATHIEU ! MATHIEU !

C'est alors que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait : Mathieu Sommet allait donner une conférence et les fan-girls étaient hystériques… Comme je l'avait moi-même été à une époque. J'ai décidé de me joindre aux fans, rien que pour voir ce que ça faisait d'être côté public.

Une fois entrée, je me suis installée le plus près possible de la scène, ce qui n'a pas été chose simple. Je jetai des regards anxieux sur le côté. Non, c'était idiot.

Je portais un sweat a capuche large, qui me couvrait suffisamment les yeux pour que personne ne me reconnaisse. Pas seulement parce qu'ils allaient me cracher au visage. Mais aussi parce qu'avoir joué dans Pretty et fréquenter Smosh, ça faisait de moi une célébrité. Et les bains de foules, j'avais assez donné. Des applaudissements me firent frémir. Il venait d'arriver. Je ne l'avais vu qu'un fois en vrai, et il m'avait dédicacé les bras, en entier. Ça l'avait bien fait marrer d'ailleurs.

Les fans lui posaient des questions et il y répondait avec humour, parfois en prenant la voix d'un de ses personnages.

Mon dieu, ce qu'il était beau… J'aurais presque pu enlever ma capuche tellement les fans avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Avec moi aussi, c'était pareil… Ils m'avaient carrément poursuivie dans Paris une fois. La frousse que j'avais eu… Enfin bref. Une question m'a sortie de mes pensées. Enfin, plutôt un ordre :

Fais monter quelqu'un sur scène !

Mathieu a balayé la salle du regard. Puis ses yeux se sont posés sur moi.

Sa bouche s'est approchée du micro et il a dit :

- Je demande à la mystérieuse personne à capuche de monter sur scène !

Mon sang c'est glacé et mon cœur a loupé un battement. Non, non et non !

J'aurais aimé m'évanouir, mais mes jambes refusaient de flancher. La foule applaudissait et criait : « ALLEZ ! ALLEZ ! ». Je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers la scène en tremblant. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais à côté de Mathieu, qui me chuchota :

- Enlève ta capuche, le mystère est trop intense !

J'y était contrainte. J'y était obligée. Alors je l'ai fait. Mathieu a écarquillée les yeux de surprise, et j'ai signé mon arrêt de mort en me tournant vers le public. Leur réaction ne s'est pas fait attendre.

L'un deux hurla : « REGARDEZ QUI C'EST ! et les autres commencèrent à jeter tout ce qu'ils trouvaient (bières, sacs…) sur scène, et plus précisément sur moi.

Mathieu me prit par le bras et m'entraîna dans le couloir qui menait aux loges. Haletante, je m'appuyai contre le mur pour reprendre ma respiration.

- Ils sont complètement malades… murmura Mathieu.

- Nan, juste excités par le pouvoir de la foule.

Il me regardait bizarrement. Je levai la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Je te reconnait !


	2. Chapter 2 : Really !

_« – Je te reconnais ! »_

- Oui, Julie Travell, a joué dans _Pretty_, s'est retrouvée avec des photos d'elle topless sur Internet à cause de son ex et veut être sautée par une bonne partie d'Hollywood.

- Hum… Je te connaissais plus par **Youtube** en fait.

- Ah. Bon bah alors Lydia, youtubeuse déchue et mal aimée par ceux qui l'ont soutenue pendant plus de 8 ans et…

- Je sais tout ça.

- Bah tiens, les nouvelles vont vites…

- C'est Internet. Enfin bref, je suis désolé pour leur réaction.

- Comme si c'était de ta faute.

- Bah un peu quand même… soupira-t-il. Pour me faire pardonner, je peux t'inviter à boire un café ?

Quoi ? Mathieu Sommet qui m'invitait à prendre un café AVEC LUI ? Je nageait en plein délire. J'ai hoché la tête et Mathieu a sourit.

- Bon par contre j'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici avant d'avoir des directives. On devra se contenter de la cafét'.

La cafét'. C'était bien ça le problème. C'est là où TOUT ceux que je n'avais aucune envie de voir était sans doute, à cette heure précise. J'allais refuser, puis j'ai repensé à ce que je m'étais juré un an auparavant. « Plus personne ne te fera du mal, sauf si tu l'y autorise. » Et je ne les autorisais pas à me faire du mal.

Mathieu poussa la porte (que j'ai failli me prendre dans la gueule) de la cafétéria et j'entendis le brouahah des conversations. Je n'avais aucune envie de voir les autres alors j'ai gentiment demandé à Mathieu d'aller chercher les cafés tandis que j'allais m'assoir à la table la plus isolée. Je regardais attentivement mes pieds pour éviter d'être repérée. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude d'éviter les photographes.

- T'es une agent secret en mission ?

C'était Mathieu, qui me fixait avec un sourire.

- Nan, j'ai juste l'habitude de me cacher.

- Ouais, j'avais oublié ça.

- Toi aussi, non ?

- Bah je me cache pas des photographes, plus des fan-girls en délire.

Je pouffai, si seulement il savait que j'étais une fan-girl en délire quand j'avais 16 ans…

- Ravi de l'apprendre.

- Attends… Me dit pas que j'ai pensé tout haut ?

- Si.

Mes joues virèrent au rouge. Putain de peau claire. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et une voix d'homme dire tout fort :

- Hé ben, tu te gênes pas toi !

- De quoi tu parles ? dit Mathieu avec exaspération.

- D'elle.

C'en était trop. Me faire traiter comme un objet qu'on expose m'a fait péter un câble.

- « Elle » a un nom, « elle » en a marre que tu la traites comme un objet et « elle » t'emmerde, connard.

- Lydia ?!


	3. Chapter 3 : Why not !

- Lydia ?!

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, j'aurais bien aimé m'évanouir. Elian. Juste en face de moi, avec une tête surprise au possible.

- Hum… Salut.

- Juste « salut » ?

- Tu t'attend à ce que je te cours après comme avant ? Déconne pas.

Il me fixait. Pas mes yeux en fait. Plus bas.

- Tu mattes bien ?

Il était gêné, et moi je jubilais.

- Retourne poster des conneries sur Twitter avec des fautes d'orthographes, c'est même plus la peine de me parler. Et je maintiens le « connard ».

Il s'est éloigné et j'ai bu une gorgée de café d'un air détaché. Mathieu me fixait avec un sourire en coin un peu bizarre.

- Fatal error ?

- Nan, je suis en train de me dire qu'on va bien s'entendre.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es aussi franche que moi.

Rien de bien intéressant ne s'est passé ensuite, on a parlé des kikoos, des vidéos, d'AliceBloodyGirl…

- Je la hais tellement cette fille, soufflai-je en finissant mon café.

- Je suis pas le seul au moins.

Je faisais tourner mon gobelet en admirant le reste du café que je ne pouvais pas boire. Je venais de me rendre compte d'un truc. J'étais à Paris, en période touristique et avec pour seul argent de malheureux dollars. Où est-ce que j'allais dormir ? Je me suis levée et est allée jeter mon gobelet. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une cigarette.

- Je vais fumer.

- Fumer quoi ?

Ma réputation me suivait partout. Merde.

- D'la weed bien sûr, m'exclamais-je sur un ton sarcastique.

- Bon, moi je dois aller voir si je peux partir.

- Ok.

Je suis donc sortie et des souvenirs sont revenus. J'ai fini par m'asseoir là où, deux ans auparavant, j'avais envoyé un sexto à Ian. J'ai sorti mon paquet de cigarettes et en ai allumé une. Fumer ne m'avait jamais fait autant de bien. Je repensais à mes 12 ans, lorsque j'avais dit à ma mère que ceux qui fumaient était cons et qu'ils allaient crever d'un cancer. Quelle innocence bordel.

- Tu vas rire je crois ! lança Mathieu.

- Putain tu m'as fait peur !

En effet, j'avais fait tomber ma cigarette par terre.

- Désolé. Allez, devine !

- Hum… Nan, aucune idée.

- Ils annulent TOUTES mes conférences parce que « mes fans sont violents et dangereux ».

- La blague.

- Bref. Je suis libre.

- Tant mieux pour toi. Moi si je suis libre, je suis pommée dans Paris sans le moindre euro. Je vais dormir sous les ponts.

Il avait l'air de réfléchir.

- Je sais que ce que je vais dire va te paraitre bizarre, mais…

- Mais ?

- Tu peux venir dormir chez moi si tu supportes les ronflements.


	4. Chapter 4 : C'mon !

_- Tu peux venir dormir chez moi si tu supportes les ronflements._

Au début, j'ai cru qu'il plaisantait, mais il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air.

- Quoi, tu ronfles ?

Je jouais la carte de la fille hautaine, ça me faisait marrer.

- Non. Mais mon demi-frère si.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu vis à Paris avec ton demi-frère… J'avais oublié. Et pourquoi je l'entendrais ?

- C'est un appart' parisien.

_NDLA : Ça, c'est ce qu'on appelle un __**private joke**__. Une blague que seul ceux d'une même culture, ethnie, famille ou pays peuvent comprendre. En effet, les appartements parisiens sont réputés pour être chers, insalubres et avoir des murs en carton._

- Ah ouais je vois. Et tu vis aussi avec tes personnalités multiples ?

- De quoi ?

_NDLA : Encore une __**private joke**__. Une __**private joke**__ de fangirl._

- T'as jamais lu les fanfictions sur toi ? La plupart parlent du couple Matoine et y'a beaucoup de yaoi aussi.

- Ah si. Ces filles sont vraiment flippantes.

J'avais envie d'exploser de rire, mais je me suis retenue.

- Tu sais le café c'est bien, mais je préfère les bières, dis-je. En fait, je préférait la vodka aux bières. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache maintenant.

Je venais de me rendre compte qu'il aurait pu prendre ça comme de la drague, en fait. J'ai réfléchi une petite minute puis me suis souvenue de la présence de Mathieu.

- Euh bref. Je disais ?

- Tu disais que tu préférais les bières au café.

- Euh… Ouais.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il me fixait, et ma voix était en sourdine.

- T'as fait le tour sinon ?

- De quoi ?

- De la convention.

- Je pense que j'ai eu ma dose, soupirais-je.

- Bon eh bien on peut y aller maintenant.

Nous sommes sortis par le côté artistes (c'est assez drôle à dire comme ça) et le parking s'étendait devant moi. Je voyais la voiture de Lily garée deux places à coté de celle de Mathieu. J'avais très envie de crever les pneus ou quelque chose comme ça, mais j'ai eu une once de compassion pour elle. C'est vrai que se faire crever ses pneus c'est super chiant.

Je suis montée dans la voiture de Mathieu. Elle sentait un peu le tabac froid, mais ce n'était pas désagréable.


	5. Chapter 5 : Funny Party

_NDLA : Je crois que je vais devoir faire un résumé de la vie de Julie / Lydia parce sinon vous n'allez RIEN comprendre…_

J'avais toujours imaginé Mathieu comme un chauffard, et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Pourtant, c'était parfaitement le contraire. Il avait vraiment un conduite agréable. J'ai eu une pensée émue pour Augustus dans _Nos Etoiles Contraires _qui conduisait comme un pied, mais qui lui, était fictif. Mathieu a fini par s'arrêter devant un immeuble en bon état par rapport aux autres. Il faut avouer que depuis l'attentat de septembre, Paris n'était plus que ruine, même si la reconstruction des rues avait commencé. J'ouvris la portière et descendis de la voiture.

- Tu viens ?

- Oui, j'arrive.

J'étais absorbée par le gris du ciel. Il allait sans doute pleuvoir. Pourquoi il faisait toujours moche quand j'allais à Paris ? Je me suis arrachée de mes pensées moroses et j'ai suivi Mathieu qui montai les marches. Il s'est arrêté devant une porte et essayé d'y introduire (hum hum…) les clés, en vain. Il a fini par comprendre qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé et l'ouvrit.

- Thomas je t'ai dit combien de fois de fermer la porte à clé ? !

- Aucune idée, mais beaucoup vu que je m'en rappelle jamais, répondit une voix grave.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'en souvenir, on a une invitée.

- UNE ? J'arrive !

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi il était bouche bée quand il m'a vue. Puis je me suis rappelée du fait que j'avais posée pour pas mal de magazine. Et que des photos de moi topless circulaient toujours. J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Si la seule chose qu'il savait sur moi était mon tour de poitrine, il ne savait pas que j'étais française.

- Nice to meet you !

- Me too.

Il avait un accent français bien gras.

- You know who I am ?

- No, répondit-t-il, l'air un peu dépité.

J'ai ri.

- I'm an actress. Et je suis française aussi.

- C'est vrai ? Vous…

- Tutoie moi.

- T'as pas d'accent.

- Je suis bilingue.

Il a sourit. Il ressemblait à Mathieu, mais en plus grand et en moins mignon. Mais il restait pas mal.

- Elle va rester pour la nuit normalement, dit Mathieu.

Thomas a souri à Mathieu. Je comprenais parfaitement ce que voulais dire ce sourire : « Tu te fais pas chier toi. Tu va te la faire ? » Mathieu répondit par un regard : « Non, elle passe juste la nuit ici. Pervers. »

Je me raclai la gorge pour qu'ils sortent de leur duel de regard. Au même moment, une sonnerie retentit. C'était le portable de Mathieu. Il décrocha.

- Oui ?… Ouais pourquoi pas mais je peux amener quelqu'un ?…T'es con… A tout à l'heure !

Il m'a regardé et m'a dit :

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Euh… Quoi ?

- Non je voulais pas dire ça… (il rougit) En fait à la fin des conventions, tous les youtubeurs sont invités à une soirée…

- Ah oui. Et ? Je suis plus une youtubeuse.

- Tu en étais une. Ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde de te revoir.

- Ou pas. Mais bon, d'accord. C'est quand ?

- On pars dans 10 minutes.

10 MINUTES ? Mais comment je pouvais me préparer en 10 MINUTES ? Je suis vite allée chercher ma valise dans le coffre de la voiture et l'ai montée péniblement. Je l'ai ouverte et ai enfilée ma robe noire passe partout. Pour le maquillage, j'ai juste appliqué un rouge à lèvres rouge et du mascara. Enfin, j'ai mis du parfum et enfilé mes Louboutins. Mes UNIQUES Louboutins. A la base je n'aime pas ces chaussures, mais c'était un cadeau alors… J'ai mis ma valise dans le couloir et ai doucement descendu l'escalier. Avec des talons de 12, mieux vaut faire attention.

Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, Mathieu s'est retourné et est resté bouche bée. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une mauvaise comédie romantique américaine. En plus, tout allait trop vite. Il m'avait sans doute seulement invitée parce que j'étais « famous ».

- Bon, soit tu bouges soit j'y vais toute seule.

- Euh ouais j'arrive.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés devant un autre immeuble, bien moins miteux. Il était en effet situé dans le XIIe, l'un des arrondissement les plus chics de Paris. Je voyais des vieilles bourges qui se cramponnaient à leurs sacs en nous observant avec méfiance, Mathieu et moi.

- Wesh donne ton fric daronne ! lançai-je pour leur faire peur.

L'effet fut immédiat, elles hurlèrent et partirent en se dandinant le plus vite possible. Mathieu avait éclaté de rire.

- T'es sérieuse ? pouffa-t-il.

- J'aime bien les petites vieilles, murmurai-je en imitant la voix du Patron.

Mathieu me sourit, avec un VRAI sourire. Un sourire qui voulais dire « Hé, je me sens bien avec toi ». Il s'est retourné vers la porte et a appuyé sur un bouton. une voix sortit de l'interphone :

- Hé !

La musique couvrait la voix de l'interlocuteur, mais je devinais très bien qui c'était.

- C'est Mathieu. Ouvre mon bichon !

- D'accord, tu es nu ?

- Oui, murmura Mathieu avec une voix sensuelle qui me fit étrangement frissonner.

Il poussa la porte et m'invita à monter dans l'ascenseur.

- Je hais les ascenseurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ça !

L'ascenseur venait de s'arrêter et j'avais failli tomber. Mathieu et moi sommes sortis au même moment et je venais de me rendre compte de la différence de taille entre nous, mes chaussures à talons n'arrangeant rien. Il devait faire environ 1 m 65 et moi 1 m 75 + 12, ce qui faisait 1 m 87. 20 centimètres d'écart, c'est assez gênant. Mathieu a toqué à la porte et Antoine Daniel nous a ouvert. LE Antoine Daniel. Il nous a invités à entrer, et les regards se sont tournés vers moi une nouvelle fois.

- Salut, réussi-je à articuler.

Je voyais Lily, Audrey et Leila qui me fixait d'un regard mauvais. Le silence s'était installé. Un silence gênant. La chanson d'Ariana Grande ne parvenait pas rendre la scène joyeuse. J'allais essayer de reculer et de m'enfuir le plus loin possible. Je voyais que je dérangeais. Que je n'avais tout simplement plus ma place ici. J'avais envie de fondre en larmes.

J'ai pris sur moi et fait un sourire forcé à l'assemblée. J'ai traversé la pièce pour aller prendre des chips. Mon sourire a été contagieux et tout le monde a recommencé à parler et à rigoler. Mathieu s'est servi en chips et m'as dit :

- T'as le don pour te foutre dans la merde et t'en sortir toute seule.

J'ai croqué une chips et lui ai répondu :

- Pas toujours.

Je me suis éloignée volontairement. Mon esprit de fêtarde et de dragueuse était revenu, j'allais m'en donner à cœur joie. Après tout, c'était mes vacances, non ? Il m'a fallu à peine quelques secondes pour me retrouver avec plein de mecs autour de moi, qui voulait me « parler ». Hum. C'était des youtubeurs que je ne connaissais pas, très mignons je dois l'avouer. Je me sentais comme Ailee dans son clip « I Will Show You », aimée et admirée. J'imagine que la moitié ne savaient même pas que j'avais été une youtubeuse connue, et sans doute plus qu'eux.

J'étais en train de boire mon quatrième verre de vin quand le tabac commença à me manquer.

Je sorti fumer une cigarette sur le balcon, mes chaussures à la main, lorsque que Mathieu me rejoignit.


End file.
